Hungry For Something More
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Gabi is in Switzerland following her dream, and this a look at how everyone is taking her absence. This is what I want to believe happens after the Season 2 spring finale.
1. Let Her Go

Josh P.O.V.

How could she not have come? I know she said she would think about the "maybe" date, but she wouldn't miss the engagement party because of him, would she? I reached into my pocket looking for my phone. A panic ran through me as I realized it wasn't in my pocket. I could only breathe again when I found it sitting at my table. But I stopped breathing again when my screen lit up with a missed call and Gabi Diamond in bold.

She called? What is so important that she would miss Alan and Elliot's engagement party? I couldn't wait, if only for that fact that I needed to hear her voice.

"Hey Josh, I'm calling because I have some news." Her voice sounded hesitant, tired and sad. My heart broke just hearing the pain. "Some really amazing news. I got the apprenticeship. I hate to tell you this over the phone, but if I saw you in person I'm not sure I would be able to make the same decision. And after this crazy week of deciding whether I should choose Cooper or choose you... I decided to choose me. And it's the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I'm really sorry that we didn't get a second chance, I hope you understand. You've always been there for me, so I know you will. Okay, I'll send you all some postcards. Bye! Oh this is Gabi by the way."

Switzerland? She got it! The Dr. Jekyll part of me couldn't be happier. She is pursuing her Julia Child inspired dream. My woman has the chance to better herself and improve her skill. I'm so proud she took the opportunity... even if it means giving up me.

But the Mr. Hyde part of me emphasized the fact that she is leaving me for six months. How can I be without her for six months. I needed Gabi's smile, her positive spirit, and her constant belief in me. I couldn't let her go. But then it hit me... I not only can; I have to and already did. In order to see if the relationship is true, I've got to let her go and I will be waiting for her to return.


	2. Breakfast With My Best Friend

Sofia's P.O.V.

I missed my best friend. This is the second time this year she's left me for a foreign country. First it was China to spend three weeks with Cooper, and what was I doing at that time? I was trying to console and convince Josh that he needs to step up, take charge and tell her how he feels. But that turned into a disaster when he turned tail and ran. Now she has left me for six months to be the beautiful country of Switzerland, at least it looks beautiful for the postcards and pictures she's been sending. Here at home I'm dealing with loneliness and wondering how Josh is taking all this.

I'm lost in the kitchen. I have no idea what to do with all of Gabi's fancy cookware. A sort of plus side is that with Gabi gone I've lost like ten pounds, probably because I'm undernourished. The cupboards are practically bare and I'm starving. I found a bowl for the last of my sugary cereal delight. I look at clock if it is 10 p.m. on a Friday night so that means it's 7 a.m. in Switzerland. Gabi and I had a Face to Face date so she could tell me about her first week. I couldn't wait to see her, but I would love it if she were here to make me eggs. Well I guess I could make eggs, actually I will make egg and make Gabi proud of me. I started the burners and found the eggs. I heard the call beeps in the background and rushed to answer it.

"GABI!" I squealed.

"SOFIA!" She squealed back. "You look amazing. I miss you so much."

"Could you hold on for two seconds I am just about to finish a batch of eggs."

She sound rightfully surprised, "You're making eggs? Yes, quickly before you burn them. I guess I will make a quick breakfast to. Hey just take the computer to the counter and we can cook together."

I giggled and obeyed. We were talking constantly as we both made our favorite type of omelet. I heard her laugh at one of my stories about Elliot's engagement party. "Oh I wish I had been there, but I am really glad I made this decision."

"Besides the fact that it took you away from me, I'm glad you went too." I shrugged. At that moment I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"It's ten at night here. No I'm not expecting someone. Hold on a second."

Throwing on my sweater rushed to the door. Before my eyes materialized the last person I thought I'd be seeing. Josh? What was he doing here. Should I tell him Gabi is on the computer. I decided to see what happened.

"Josh! What are you doing here? It's ten at night!"

In stormed a lost puppy that the world knows as Josh Kaminski. His eyes searched the place in a desperate attempt to locate something. "Sofia, I know that it is late. But I need something of Gabi's."

"What? And does she know?"

"No, um... I just miss her so much. I mean... did she leave a pillow or a beloved stuffed animal?"

"Why?"

"I need to be near her, Sofia." He broke down. "This is the only thing I could think of to be close to her."

I heard a light whimper coming from the kitchen. At least I knew she was catching these words. She needed to know that Josh cares. I think this is so silly, but I'm so happy for my dear Gabi.

"I think there is pillow in the closet. She sleeps on the pull out couch, so all her sheets and stuff are in the closet. Maybe you can find something in there." He disappeared and I rushed to Gabi's side.

"Oh my God!" Gabi sighed. "That is so sweet. I wish I could kiss him."

"I wish you could see his face better. He really wants to be with you."

I heard Josh rustling around. He came into the room with a pillow held to his nose. "May I take this with me Sofia?"

"Of course," I smiled.

He squeezed it a little tighter and sighed, "You know... I wish this smelled a little more like her."

I looked at the computer and saw her smile. I turned to Josh and knew what I should do next. I pulled the pillow away from him and took it to the bathroom. I knew that Gabi had and extra bottle of her favorite perfume in the cupboard. I lightly sprayed the peach silky pillow slip. Josh stood in the same the place I left him.

"Here you big baby. I hope this make it a little better," I laughed. Josh took a deep breath of my Gabi remedy.

"Thank you, Sofia. Have a good night," Josh hugged me, and scurried out of the room. I went back to my computer.

"Did you see that," I asked Gabi.

"Yes, and I can't wait to see him or talk to him. Thank you for doing that, Sofia."

"I love you Gabi. And I now know that Josh does too. I want to make you happy and if that mean keeping him happy, I will do it."

"You are the best friend ever and I love you too," Gabi smiled.

"Well it is late, but I can't wait to talk to you next," I smiled.

"Goodnight girly," Gabi waved goodbye.


	3. My Sad Strange Boss

Yolanda's P.O.V

I've been picking up after Josh for years now and I've never seen him this distracted, not even during the three weeks Gabi was with Cooper. He's so distracted his finishes three major projects and even done a couple of my chores as well. Today I came into the penthouse to find my poor baby staring at a skillet. He looked confused and determined at the same time. What on Earth could he be thinking about that would have him staring at one of Gabi's skillets. I snuck around him hoping not to disturb him. My day needed to start with bedding. I started in Josh's room and found an unfamiliar pillow. Immediately I froze, worried that the shower would begin at any moment confirming that Josh has once again messed up.

Nothing happened so I decided he must've bought the pillow. Why? I don't know, my Josh is rich and eccentric, so I've stopped questioning his curious purchases. I almost had the slip cover off, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Don't touch that!" I ended up dropping the pillow back on the bed as my hand flew to my chest as if to stop my heart from jumping out.

"Joshua Xander Zaminski, don't you dare scare me like that again." He looked at the pillow un-phased by my scolding. "Hey Baby, are you okay?"

He shook himself out of his stupor, "Sorry, I scared you but you can't wash that pillow yet."

"Why, what is so important about it." I shoved the unidentified pillow into his chest. His arms crushed it to her face as he took a deep breath. At that moment I realized where the pillow came from. "That's Gabi's pillow isn't?" He looked at me with pathetic wide eyes and fear of judgment. I couldn't blame my boss for his distraction, he loves Gabi and she is so far away.

"I just wanted to be near her, Yolanda. This is what I came up with and Sofia was willing to help."

"Oh Baby, you are so sad, but so sweet. Why were you staring at the skillet, darling?"

"You saw that?" He acted shy.

"Yes, Josh I saw that." I smiled. "I'm proud of you for not going somewhere else for satisfaction."

"Believe me I've learned my lesson," Josh smirked. "I'm in love with her. I'm not going to lose her due to stupid decisions again."

I patted his back silently and left him to his pillow.


	4. Unwanted Invitation

Elliot's P.O.V.

We're three months into the Gabi fast and even I'm starting to miss her. Mostly because Josh is acting like a machine. His days are listless filled with mundane code and empty beers. I know that Gabi is special to him... but come on! This is just sad. I've seen him empty before but two or three days and he is back on the horse again.

"Josh," I whined as I came across him coding in the living room.

Today seemed a little different, he seemed perkier not so dull. Colors were back in his cheeks and his eyes danced. I knew, my feisty Josh had finally come back to me. "What's up Elliot, isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Where did that come from?" Josh just replied to my question with a risen eyebrow. "Yesterday, I could barely get a grunt out of you. Now you are acting as if you are about to close on a big deal... Did you finally get in touch with the Sony Execs about the co-patent deal?" I could hardly contain my enthusiasm, but I came back down to earth when I noticed him chuckling as he shook his head.

"Does that mean you didn't get in touch with Sony?"

Josh perked up, "No I got in touch with them, I've invited them for a business dinner in about four weeks, so I'll have some time to prepare ideas for negotiation."

"Yay!" I knew it was only a matter of time before he was over the disrupting blonde and back to his old self.

"But it's not the deal that's made me happy today," he burst my bubble.

"Oh you got my invitation to my bachelor party, and are planning on making it?"

"Elliot, as the best man I am throwing it, so I will be there. No, I'm happy because I got an invitation from Gabi today." His smile lit the room as if it were the sunset reflecting off a glass of champagne.

"Eww," was my instant reaction, but when I saw the hurt in his questioning eyes I quickly tried to recover. "I mean... Yay! What kind of invitation?"

"Well she wants me to fly out to Switzerland for her official debut as a chef." His eyes glossed over in disgusting pride. I knew that she was good and I truly believed that she could make it on a professional level, but I'm just so threatened by her.

I can't even explain why I never acted this way when he was dating Caroline, and I know that Josh is never going to switch teams, but there is something about Gabi and the way he looks at her that makes my blood boil. She is a good girl with good intentions and her food can impress even me, but maybe it is the fact that she is a pretty face and that means she's practically entitled. But there is something besides her kitchen skills that I have to give her props for, and that is the way that her presence brightens up any dreary day and she always seems to make Josh happier. Josh's happiness is all that matters in this case.

"So when is it," I finally asked.

Josh beamed with pride. "It is in two weeks, and I'm going to take you, Yolanda, and Sofia with me as a surprise for her."

"Ugh, why?"

He stood to stare me down, "Because she could use a couple friendly face in the crowd to support her. I want her to know that no matter what happens there are people that will love her no matter what." He plopped down on the couch again. "Now I just have to tell Yolanda and Sofia, so that they can be ready to go."


	5. Dinner Guests

Gabi's P.O.V.

Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness. I can hardly breath and I've been preparing for this night for the past four months. Chef Darby has been a critical and firm teacher and I've learned more than my mother and I could've ever imagined. Tonight wasn't going to be about me... okay it's going to be about me a little, but tonight most of my dishes on the menu are to celebrate and commemorate my mom and her love of food.

I've been so busy I haven't been able to Face Time with Sofia, but I know that she understands. Seriously the only thing I've had time to send are a couple of emails informing everyone of what I was up to, and asking them to wish me luck. I may have hinted to Josh that I wish he was here to support me, but he didn't seem to pick up the subtle suggestion. God, I missed him. There are days that I woke up curled protectively into the arms of... my pillow. Lately when I've thought about Josh I've wondered what my parents would've thought about him. I guess I could just invite my dad from San Francisco to meet him, but I need to get home first.

Here I am standing in an empty dining room. Tonight I debut my original recipes; recipes to make my mother proud. I took a deep breath of atmosphere hoping it would calm my nerves. I took this opportunity to call the one person I need to talk to. I reached for my phone, once again thanking God for Josh's provision of an international data plan. My fingers dialed and waited for an answer.

"You've reached Colin Diamond. Sorry I missed your call, but I wasn't able to come to the phone. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible," I heard the low greeting of my father.

"Hey Daddy," I sighed. "I miss you. I wish you could be here with me. I've specifically tailored my meal around mom's favorites. Well wish me luck... I love you, daddy." I pressed the end button as Chef Darby entered from the kitchen. He seemed to have a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright, Chef Diamond?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, "Oh I was just calling my dad for a little support."

"I understand, but it's time to get started. You need to prep your crew."

The next six hours were excruciating as we prepped and prepared the kitchen for tonight's specials. Of course with everything I do there were a couple mishaps, but nothing with the food. I finally found a dull moment to breathe. But before I could get to comfortable Chef Darby found me in the freezer.

"You've really proven yourself tonight, Gabi," he smiled. I hardly ever saw a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," I resisted the urge to hug him.

"Now, I've come to take you to the dining room. Your costumers would to thank you in person."

He showed me to the dining room where people were moaning in approval. Just the sounds of satisfied people was enough to make me want to dance. I found myself introduced to critics that I'd been reading for years and here they are praising me. Of course they prefaced the praise with constructive criticism, but I didn't mind because as I walked away they shoveled another spoonful into their cultivated mouths. Chef Darby finally pointed me in the direction of back corner.

"There is a party of civilians that wish to offer their compliments. I thought you might like to receive them yourself. Please come back to the kitchen when you are ready." He did something unexpected, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I want you to know that I am so proud of you." I felt a pair of fatherly lips on my head. He left me to approach the table myself, and I braced myself for the unexpected.

The table came into view and all of the heads were bowed over their food, the bad "mood" lighting made it almost impossible for me to distinguish anything. I cleared my throat before stepping forward. "I was informed that you wanted to see me, I'm Chef Diamond," I announced with a smile.

"Chef Diamond," I heard the familiar low voice and my heart started racing. The head closes to me turned toward me as the tears started flooding my eyes. "Don't tell that I am going to have to start using a title when I address my beautiful baby?"

"Daddy!?" Before he could fully make it to his feet my arms were strangling him. I feared he was a dream and I couldn't let him go.

"Hey baby," He whispered into my hair. "I'm so proud of you. This menu would've made your mother so happy."

"Thank you. But how are you here? You know what I don't want to know I am just so happy you're here." He let me go with a chuckle and I notice another person move to look at me.

"Hey I'm here too." I turned to the voice and standing in front of me is Sofia. We squealed as I crushed my best friend in my lonely arms.

"Hey we're here too," Yolanda shot to her feet to get a piece of the hugging action.

"Ugh, you are such a girl, but seriously Gabi this is delicious." I heard Elliot's compliment. I patted his back. I took count of all that were standing beside me. Elliot, Yolanda, Sofia, Dad... where was-

"Looking for me," I heard the voice I've been longing to hear since I got on the plane for Switzerland. He's here! I turned around and saw him leaning up against the wall. My heart skipped a beat and it took everything in me not to jump into his arms. I've wanted to kiss him so hard and put him out of his misery since I overheard his request for my pillow. I can't deny my love for him. I thought I could but even from the other side of the Atlantic he was doing things for me and supporting me in every way he knew.

"Josh," is all I could whisper. I must've had a very intense look on my face because he looked almost afraid that he'd done something wrong. I addressed him as I walked toward him, "You help me get this position, you supported me when I took this opportunity, and you've brought my father and dearest friends half way around the world to be here for my opening night."

"We all love you and we figured you could use some friendly faces," he smiled. I now stood directly in front of him. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." My hands brought his face down to my level and I met his lips with mine. His around circled my waist in seconds and I heard Sofia and Yolanda sigh with the same happiness I felt.

Once we broke apart Josh put his forehead to mine, "So are you going to be too good to come back and work for me after all this?"

"You know after this experience I am going to be more than ready to move into your kitchen again," I smiled. "I miss cooking real food for someone that is always impressed by my style."

"I love you, Gabi," Josh whispered. I didn't reply right away, I allowed my kiss to convey my thoughts and desires.

"I love you, Josh," I finally whispered back.

"Go finish up your night because you are going out with me tonight," He ordered and this time I didn't resist.


End file.
